Owl Always Love You
by shampoo147
Summary: Tensong fic challenge. Ten drabbles based on ten songs, featuring  mostly  Daniel/NiteOwlII, Adrian/Ozymandus, Laurie/SilkSpectreII, and Rorschach. Some slash and angst included.


Shampoo147: Well, I just finished going through Watchmen fics and found the challenge mentioned in a lot: play your music randomly and write a fic for every song in a certain category. Do this for ten songs. During each song, start writing at the beginning and finish at the end, no going over the song time!

Ayame: So, we decided that we could do that and found that it was harder than it sounded.

Shampoo147: Still, we did it! Whee :) However, there were some problems with one of the songs, seeing as it's in Japanese and kinda hard to write another story around.

Ayame: Still, we don't own anything, not the Watchmen, not the songs!

Shampoo147: Warning: There some slash in there (not my fault, it's the song). Also, don't get me wrong, I love Daniel and Nite Owl II, but I liked exploring his less than admirable qualities. There's some AU in some of the songs, by the way. Pairings include: Daniel(NiteOwlII)/Walter(Rorschach), Daniel(NiteOwlII)/Laurie(SilkSpectreII), Daniel(NiteOwlII)/TwilightLady.

Ayame: Wow, Daniel's a whore, isn't he?

Shampoo147: Shut up. Story length: 1,380 words. By the way, the title's based on a cute owl magnet at

* * *

><p><span>Owl Always Love You<span>

* * *

><p>Blackbird – The Beatles<p>

Daniel dug out Rorschach's mask from the snow. He couldn't quite breathe, and the cold of the snow was beginning to bite him through his winter gear; but he wouldn't stop digging. He couldn't have Rorschach's friendship anymore, but he could at least have his face and, who knows, pass it on one day. He finally grabbed the latex and stared at the frozen splotch of black. It looked like a blackbird, the same pattern that had been on Rorschach's 'face' when they first met.

Daniel gritted his teeth; at least Rorschach couldn't suffer anymore. At least the world had one hero who was willing to die for it.

* * *

><p>Utopia – Len Kagamine<p>

Adrian stared out to his city, his world. It had all started well enough; there was no more nuclear thread, he had worked hard to make sure that they were dismantled, and there was no Soviet Union anymore, it had fallen apart and was now, mainly, Russia. Everything had been fine.

Until he confronted the next problem, with no more nuclear threat and doomsday clock, the people had begun reproducing a _lot_. Thereby, the world was becoming heavily overpopulated.

Still, he persevered and found a solution, of sorts. He managed to create a computer program that worked as a person's brain and started storing people, at least their minds, into AI cubes. It was supposed to be a temporary solution, but he was beginning to feel weaker as every day passed.

As he lay in his death bed, he realized that Daniel had been right; he had distorted the world beyond recognition.

* * *

><p>I Wish I Could Go Back To College – Avenue Q<p>

Daniel stared at his empty sugar bowl. He was beginning to realize that the world was rougher than he thought.

He wanted to go back to college and sit with his fellow bird-nerds and not worry about his food and just hang out with his roommate. Not worry about his crazy, psychopathic partner and worry when he'd run out of sugar, or worse, worry that he wouldn't have to refill the sugar at all.

The real world was getting hard, with Rorschach and the Keene Act and there was nothing left for him anymore. Still, he was too old to go back.

* * *

><p>Puttin' On the Ritz - Taco<p>

Laurie was beginning to feel depressed. She should have seen this coming; Jon didn't even see her anymore. He didn't seem to see anything anymore.

She picked up the phone and called Dan, he was always willing to hang out with her, no matter how much a downer she was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dan." She knew her voice was wobbling.

"Laurie? Is something wrong?"

"Just a bit down today."

"Oh." There was a long moment of silence before he spoke up again, "Hey, there's a really nice restaurant that I like, why don't we go there? You know, catch up."

She smiled and he told her about it.

She laughed as he referenced her to a high-class dress shop, trust Dan to solve her problems with Ritzy class food.

* * *

><p>I Write Sins, Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco<p>

Rorschach slipped into the church, remaining unseen, easily. There was a wedding today and he didn't like it. He easily walked through the rooms until he finally found the right door; the room where the groom and the groomsmen 'hung out' before the wedding.

He walked in and Daniel looked up, irritation and anxiety melting away into genuine relief and happiness to see his friend, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Rorschach snorted as he approached Daniel, "Lock the door."

Daniel smiled, "There's a dress code, but I bet you won't wear a tuxedo."

Rorschach snorted and Daniel laughed, "Whore, Daniel." Daniel's laughter petered off.

"I'm marrying her, Rorschach. Laurie's not a whore." He smiled again, "And you're my best man!"

* * *

><p>Funny Honey – Chicago soundtrack<p>

Rorschach enjoyed Daniel's friendship and partnership. Daniel always put up with him, for whatever reason, no matter what he did. He sniped at Nite Owl and Daniel about Zionist capitalists, the greediness of the Chosen People, and how ridiculous it was that Daniel exposed himself to the danger of fluoridated water.

Daniel was soft, of course, and still somewhat inexperienced, but he was a good man. He defended Rorschach, as Nite Owl to the papers, and as Daniel to the other Watchmen.

Rorschach could count on him.

At least, he thought he could. Then the Twilight Lady came and Rorschach had pushed away his suspicions until he found himself fighting Nite Owl to arrest her. Then he partnered up with the Comedian.

He had thought Daniel was a good man, but he betrayed him for a whore. Then he goes and quit on him altogether.

* * *

><p>Purpose – Avenue Q<p>

Daniel sighed as he stared at the paper. There weren't many jobs for Ornithology majors. He loved birds, so he had pursued it in college, but apparently that had been a mistake. He had other degrees, of course, but Ornithology was his passion.

He sighed as he rifled through the paper again and blinked, there was an article on Nite Owl, Hollis Mason, and his new book, UndertheHood. He skimmed the article and smiled at the paper. Nite Owl had been his idol as a kid.

He went through the next few months trying to find a new passion, trying to find a job, trying to find a _purpose_.

Then he met Hollis Mason, complete coincidence, and was stunned when the old man took him aside and started talking to him.

Nite Owl was his idol.

* * *

><p>Thnks Fr Th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy<p>

Daniel thought about her, sometimes. The Twilight Lady, a fiery redhead who had made his heart race in ways that no one else could come close to; not even the redheads, girl or boy, whom he hired to replace her on hotel beds.

He had only had a few nights with her, but they were shining, vivid memories that he polished over and over again in his mind.

He carefully removed her dress and smiled as she pulled him against her, green eyes sultry.

_Just one more night, one more time, let me hold you again._

He pushed into her and groaned; she wouldn't do. She wasn't the Twilight Lady.

Thanks for the memories, he thought as he finished the job in the bathroom of his house, Twilight Lady.

* * *

><p>Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink<p>

Rorschach was a vicious entity. Before he was Rorschach, he was Walter, a disturbed boy who had been hated as a child by his whore of a mother. He had always gotten into fights with other boys and refused to explain himself to anyone.

He became Rorschach because he couldn't handle being human anymore. Rorschach took over Walter and finally killed him. Rorschach hated Walter's weakness; weakness that had allowed him to be hurt by a fat, liberal, sniveling bird.

Walter hated Rorschach, in a way, but allowed himself to be beaten into death. He hibernated. He hated everything, both Walter and Rorschach. Rorschach was supposed to help, but not anymore.

* * *

><p>Good Enough - Evanescence<p>

Rorschach liked Daniel. Daniel was brilliant, honest, and kind. He had wealth, but still chose to help others. He was very intelligent and tried to use that brilliance to help people, to try and clean the cesspool that called itself humanity.

Rorschach, no, _Walter_ because Rorschach was not that weak, liked Daniel's smile. Daniel smiled and invited him upstairs for coffee. He couldn't say no and followed.

Rorschach and Walter knew that this wasn't right, Daniel was too strong, and he was becoming too much the center of their lives. Rorschach began thinking of Daniel at times when Daniel should be far from his mind, in ways that Rorschach should not be thinking of _anybody_, let alone another man.

Daniel was good friend and Rorschach felt afraid. Truly afraid. Nothing good in his life ever lasted and he waited, waited for that moment when it would fall apart. When life would prove that he wasn't good enough to love Daniel and to be loved in return.

Anything, Rorschach would do anything for Daniel and Daniel didn't understand that he would never be refused.


End file.
